It's Not A Race
by EvaBuddieva
Summary: Ron and Hermione come to terms with what they are ready or not ready for in their relationship when they learn of Harry and Ginny's engagement. Don't own any of this silliness- All Hail Ms. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke slowly, trying to will herself back asleep. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she started to stretch but tried to keep her eyes shut. Suddenly she felt a hairy leg to her right with her big toe. She gave a violent start and clutched her bed covers as her eyes shot open. She released a quick breath of relief as she realized Ron was asleep next to her. He didn't sleep over usually, except for the odd weekends when they both had more free time available, and apparently that was rare enough to where she still wasn't quite used to waking up with him next to her. Luckily he hadn't witnessed her ridiculousness, but she did notice Ron in a picture of the two of them on her bedside table give a silent snort. The real Ron beside her just turned over still sound asleep as she tried to recall the evening before's festivities.

There was lots of firewhiskey and this bubbling champagne that made actual bubbles exit out if the drinker's ears the more it was consumed. That she was sure of. Her memory almost never failed her and at the moment last night seemed like a blurry photo album. After a long Friday at the ministry she had met Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna at the Leaky Cauldron... They didn't usually go out like that due to all their notoriety in the wizarding world, but they were celebrating something... Oh this was going to bug her. Just what was the big- Harry! And Ginny! Now it came back to her in a rush. Harry and Ginny announced their engagement!

She remembered Ron not-so-subtlety insinuating Harry was just marrying Ginny to officially become a member of the Weasley clan, Ginny silently sending a well-aimed choking hex at Ron when he went to pompously toast the happy couple, and the lots and lots of other more sincere and celebratory toasts that followed. She also blushed as she remembered Ron panicking when he saw her tearing up as the group started parting ways. Ron mistook her tears of joy (OK- and TIPSINESS) for a sign that she felt unhappy about THEIR relationship. Consequently he spent their walk home hushing her any attempt to explain the true motive of her tears and assure her that someday he would make an honest woman out of her when he could afford the ring and living she deserved. By the end of his drunken, but well intended, speech they had reached her flat where she promptly reenacted their first kiss with such fervor that they fell to her tiny living room floor with a crash and didn't bother to move their closely-followed raptures to the bedroom.

Hermione's blush deepened as she cast a side-long glance Ron's way and realized he was shirtless due to the fact that she was wearing his favorite Chudley Cannon's t-shirt herself. She sighed as she chalked the last bit of the mystery, her still damp hair, up to a late night shared shower before bed. With the mystery of last night solved to her satisfaction and embarrassment, Hermione slipped out of bed and into her adjoining bathroom. When she exited it after a few minutes she found Ron waking slowly and looking at the place in bed she had moments ago vacated.

"Morning," she said softly as she dried her hands.

"So it wasn't a dream." Ron said groggily as he took in the sight of her in his Chudley Cannons shirt. She crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame to the bathroom smirking, "What's that?"

"You refused to let me put that on when we were getting ready for bed- said it was your lucky shirt." Ron laughed while sitting up, "I tried to explain that it was obviously MY lucky shirt and the only one I have here to sleep in, but you said you 'looked better in it anyway...'"

And Ron's face took a serious and thoughtful turn, "And you're right of course. Not sure why I tried to convince you otherwise."

Hermione placed herself in Ron's lap silently and ran her hands through his messy but otherwise dry and bright red hair, "You were saying it brought out the orange in your hair."

Ron placed his hands on her hips moving his thumbs in circles ever so slightly, "Ah, yes... But in the light of day it really does suit you much better than me." He said, his serious expression never faltering.

"Always the tone of surprise." She replied before kissing him.

"I've missed you." He said as they broke apart. "I feel like I never get to see you."

Hermione laughed, "We see each other every day."

"Yeah, but that's at the ministry- around lots of other people. I don't even have a cubicle to myself in the Auror Department!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in response and made to get up but Ron pulled her back to him. As he started to kiss her neck she sighed, "Well you know the solution to this already. We've had this conversation before."

"But not while we were so well dressed!" He said into her neck while inching up his shirt on her.

"Well despite that fact, I remember the conversation clearly. I said, 'Let's move in together.' And you said-"

"-I'm not about to be the first Weasley to move in with his girlfriend before getting married.' Yeah, I remember too." He said frowning and staring at the far corner of her cramped bedroom.

"But..." he said starting to perk up a bit but still not meeting her eyes or returning to her neck, "I have always been a bit of a trail blazer."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him again and went to get up from the bed again, this time successfully freeing herself from his dangerous fingers. "What you're getting at has more of a 'black sheep' or better yet, 'breaking your mother's heart' sound to it. I'm not about to have us upset your mum like that. I've personally never been able to stand her scrutiny." Hermione said with an anxious look, thinking back to the full year she spent out of Mrs. Weasley's good graces.

"Well..." Ron started but Hermione was too quick for him, "-WE ARE NOT GOING TO HIDE OUR LIVING TOGETHER FROM YOUR MUM." She said squeakily firing up at once.

Ron deflated immediately, "Well it wouldn't be much different than what we're doing now..." he mumbled standing up and reaching for her hands. It was Hermione's turn to avoid his searching gaze. But she rallied and looked him in the eye determinedly.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Yes, Ronald. Yes it is. Spending odd weekends at my flat versus moving in together are vastly different to me... I'm not about to enter into that type of commitment and then turn around and contradict its very nature by lying to my parents about it."

"Well we wouldn't have to lie to YOUR parents, now would we?" Ron said smartly with his ears reddening.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at this and took a step back from him. Ron stood tall for a moment then began to backtrack, "What I mean is-"

"-I know what you mean, Ronald." Hermione said icily. With that she began rifling through her dresser drawers.

"What are you doing?" Ron questioned alarmed at her sudden movement.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed. There are things I want to get done before we go to your parent's house later." She explained plainly as she fished out some jeans.

Ron snatched them out of her hands and tossed them aside haphazardly as if they were on fire, "No, I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll stop talking nonsense. I promise. Just come back to bed and relax for a bit with me. It's Saturday morning for Merlin's sake!"

He took a hold of her hands again and pulled her back to the bed were they both perched off the side. Hermione kept her eyes on their still clasped hands saying nothing. But at least she wasn't bloody crying. That was something.

"What I am trying to say is I love you and I want to be with you. More." Ron said simply.

She couldn't understand how sometimes he could be so maddeningly ridiculous about reasoning and logic, but then just say the perfect thing when it came down to how he felt. It was the exact opposite with her. She could articulate perfectly about anything logical or fact-based, but when it came to her feelings well...

She nodded slowly and said, "Likewise..." shakily in reply.

Now it was Ron's turn to raise his eyebrows. But then he smiled and nodded leaning his forehead against hers. He patiently closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Hermione did the same, "I love you too." she said softly as she exhaled.

Ron nodded but didn't pull away, "And I want to be with you every chance I get." she added in a whisper. Finally Ron closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"I know." He whispered back.

"I've missed you too." she finished quietly opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Like pulling teeth..." Ron said sitting back but looking pleased.

"I regret my dad teaching you that phrase..." Hermione said shaking her head but smiling all the same.

"Well I regret you giving my dad that old telebrision-"

"-television..." She interrupted.

"-but you don't hear me complaining about it." He finished.

"You're complaining about it now. And you bring it up every time we see him."

"HE brings it up every time we see him!"

"Well I doubt he will tonight. Harry and Ginny should give him plenty to talk about." Hermione said lying down on her side of the bed facing him.

"His only daughter and youngest child? Harry won't know what hit him." Ron said smugly.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be thrilled! He loves Harry!"

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed, "He's going to be like one of Wizard Weasley Wheezes' fireworks."

Then another kind of smile worked its way to Hermione's face, "You know, I actually forgot you slept over last night. When I woke up this morning I practically jumped out of my skin when I felt your leg. -Thought it was nargles or something."

"You forgot about last night!?" Ron exclaimed in mock astonishment and hurt.

"No!" Hermione said coloring, "Yes- I mean- I remember it now. Just didn't... At first."

"Well I think, just to be sure, I should give you a refresher..." he said as he began kissing the palms of her hands, up her arms, and burying his face in her hair again to kiss her neck.

Hermione cleared her throat and sighed, "Well if you insist... Wouldn't want to-" but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by Ron reaching her lips, expertly silencing them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione flooed into the Burrow when the family gathering was in full swing. She was almost immediately enveloped by Harry who looked extremely relieved to be joined by another non-Weasley. She noticed his hair looking as wild as ever and she was somehow reminded of the first day she met him on the train to Hogwarts. It wasn't until she got a good look at him she realized why.

"Harry!" She exclaimed looking at his glasses which had tape holding them together in the middle. "What happened?!"

His hand instinctively went to his scar as he said, "I bollixed a bloody cleaning charm at my flat... Didn't trust myself to repair them properly..."

She hastily took out her wand and repaired his glasses while taking on the most authoritative tone she could muster, "Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, you can do this. You defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake."

"V-voldemort never threatened to curse off my manhood..." Harry said taking his freshly repaired glasses off and wiping them with his shirt.

"George was joking. And in all actuality Voldemort threatened to curse you to oblivion every time he got the chance." Hermione said scanning the downstairs of the Burrow. Percy and Mr. Weasley were sitting in the living room in a solemn discussion. She suspected ministry talk. Bill had a giggling Victoire in his arms outside with George who was turning different colors according to the sweet it popped in his mouth. She spotted Ginny with Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, cool as a cucumber, helping in the kitchen.

"Charlie and Bill told me that too- separately!"

"Bill did not!"

"Maybe that one was a nightmare," Harry muttered distractedly, running his hand over his hair in his age-old habit of trying to flatten it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Where's Ron, anyway?"

He had left her flat to change clothes before coming here, but she felt sure he should have beaten her here. "He ran upstairs muttering something about his second favorite Chudley Cannons t-shirt."

"Well I'll go see what he's up to, shall I?" She said smartly brushing past him towards the stairs. Harry watched her go looking a bit pathetic, but glancing back at him she saw him take a deep breath, square his shoulders, and head into the kitchen to join Ginny.

Hermione found Ron in his room rummaging around in his old dresser drawers. His room looked cleaner than she ever remembered seeing it. The bed was neatly made and untouched. "What are you doing up here? Harry's a wreck downstairs." Hermione asked.

"He told you about the nose bleed then?" He said continuing to look for something.

"He had a nose bleed?!" Hermione said alarmed.

"Yeah well that happens when you make a broom attack your face." Ron said shrugging, still rummaging around.

"Well I knew a spell backfired but- Ronald, we should be down there with him. Let's go." She said firmly.

Ron turned around nonchalantly and tucked something into his back pocket. "OK, OK. Let's go."

Hermione shook her head as he led her downstairs back to the festivities. Harry in Ginny's company seemed to be much more relaxed. Or relaxed enough to where he was just wild-haired and eschewed glasses, no anxious eyes anymore. They all began to gather in the kitchen when Harry cleared his throat, "Ginny and I have an announ-"

"We're engaged!" Ginny exclaimed in the most uncharacteristic squeal of excitement. She was joined immediately by an elated Fleur. All the cries of surprise and congratulations were drowned out by Mrs. Weasley's cry of joy as she launched herself tearfully at Harry and gave him a hug to rival Hagrid's. Hermione was relieved Ron and her were told previously of the engagement. It gave them the advantage of blending into the crowd and taking in the scene. It also allowed Ron and her to sufficiently exude their joy for Harry and Ginny's engagement apart from the rest of the family.

Hermione beamed at Ron and squeezed his hand she had taken hold of as they came into the room. Tears were forming quickly in her eyes as well and Ron muttered, "Not you too..."

She ignored him and smiled at Mr. Weasley who seemed as ecstatic as Mrs. Weasley, though without the water works and a more knowing expression, "He came over a few weeks ago and asked for my blessing." He explained as he shook Harry's hand and clapped him on the back.

"Always the gentleman, Harry is." George said as he shook his hand as well, "Lost out on some galleons myself. Bet you were going to pop the question last Christmas."

"Oh yeah? Who won?" Harry laughed, seeming to enjoy himself much more than earlier in the evening.

"Charlie! The old scoundrel! Don't owl him yet, will you? He'll be unbearable." George replied as Bill shook Harry's hand.

When all the congratulations calmed down they sat to eat. Conversations abound about wedding venues and colors among the end of the table with Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, while Ginny, Harry, George, and Bill's conversation revolved around the Holyhead Harpies latest win and the team's stats. At the other end of the table Hermione and Ron were sucked into a discussion with Mr. Weasley and Percy regarding a recent ministry policy change. It was the typical Weasley meal that ended with full stomachs and hazy eyes.

"Worried for nothing..." Ron muttered aside to Harry as everyone began cleaning up and clearing out.

After departures began to dwindle, Ron stopped Hermione as she headed toward the fire place, "Let's apparate. I fancy a stroll."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously over Mrs. Weasley's should as she hugged her goodbye. "It won't be too long before we shall have an announcement from you two I suspect!" Mrs. Weasley hiccupped after she kissed Hermione and Ron on the cheek.

Hermione blushed, but was saved from having to reply by Ron pushing her out the kitchen door. She smirked as she noticed his reddening ears before he closed the door behind them and they were bathed in shadows.

"What's this about?" She asked as she took his arm and they started off into the moonlit darkness.

"Do I need an excuse to want to walk with my beautiful girlfriend under the stars? We don't have skies like this in London."

"I suppose not..." She mumbled leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Remember where we used to go to get away from everyone?"

"Of course," she replied simply. She remembered it clearly. After all, it wasn't that long ago, yet so many things had changed since those long days after Voldemort's fall that it seemed somehow more than 3 years ago. They used to sit in the orchard clearing-turned-Weasley's quidditch pitch after dinner every day and look at the stars. Looking back it seemed like an extremely romantic thing to do. But at the time it was just a way to get away from everything and catch their breath. They never stayed away too long. They knew their absence would be noted either by Mrs. Weasley's making-up-for-lost-time-codling or George's halfhearted jokes about their new-found romance.

They found the clearing fairly quickly despite the overgrown plants that had taken possession of the area due to neglect. Ron led the way and lay down on a soft patch of grass. Hermione followed his lead warily. She didn't know what he had in mind, but feared a half-baked engagement scheme. She loved Ron with all her heart and couldn't see a future for herself in which they were not together. But that didn't mean she was anxious to speed up their relationship pace. She dreaded a marriage proposal from Ron right now. Not with the constant barrage of work at the ministry paired with her unparalleled ambition and dedication to her job, or the fact that they would just be nipping at the heels of Ginny and Harry's engagement. Either way she tried to rationalize it; it just didn't feel like the right time in their lives and relationship at the moment.

With these frenzied thoughts (as most of her thoughts usually were) Hermione turned to face him and abruptly prompted him again, "So what's all this about?"

Ron let out an exaggerated sigh, but Hermione could see his eyes were dancing and ears their normal color, "I wanted to give you something."

Ron turned to face her too and met her eyes steadily. Hermione's curiosity was peaked but for some reason she didn't feel the panic she foresaw in this event, "What's that?" She asked weakly.

Ron reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of thick woolen socks. Hermione was completely caught off guard and rendered speechless as he handed them to her.

"I was once told, by a very famous wizard, that the greatest wizard of our time's deepest heart's desire was to have a pair of thick woolen socks. Now my source of this information seemed to feel like this desire, in all actuality, was not exactly truthful. He felt this great wizard's desire was to have the ones he loved with him." Ron explained. Hermione smiled, she knew the story well. Harry had told both of them his suspicions of this interaction with Dumbledore. "In any case, I thought the greatest witch of our time deserved a pair of her own."

Hermione looked down at the socks bemused, "Why thank you, Ronald."

"Try them on?" Ron said with a certain mischief in his eyes.

"Absolutely not! It's freezing out here as it is without me taking off my shoes." Hermione scoffed.

"Aw then, at least unfold them and have a look. Knitted them myself." He said sitting up. Hermione followed suit.

"I doubt that. Your mum didn't have a hand in these?" She said unfolding them although she could clearly tell by the lumps and general look of the socks that Mrs. Weasley's expert hands had no part in these.

"She showed me how, but no. Did them all on my own!" Ron said proudly.

"Well done! I-" Hermione stopped examining them as something gold and ruby-colored slipped out of one of the socks.

Hermione dropped the socks in her lap and picked up the necklace that slipped out of her grasp. It had a tiny gold chain and a single ruby-like jewel hanging from the chain. Hermione looked up at Ron puzzled.

"I've actually had that jewel for a while. Don't tell McGonagall, but I took one of the Gryffindor house points after... Well you know." Ron shrugged.

"And you've held onto it all this time?" Hermione asked while prompting him to put it on her.

"Well at first it was just a kind of souvenir. But then I thought it'd be perfect for you." Ron explained while leaving out needless details. He had knitted the socks, the year Hermione was back at Hogwarts, as a Christmas gift for Hermione, but decided against giving them to her due to their general unattractiveness. The house point itself had lay forgotten in his old dresser until recently when Harry had shown him the ring he was going to propose to Ginny with. Ron knew he didn't want to use it in the engagement-sense with Hermione. But he reckoned it would look nice on a necklace. Ron noticed that Hermione didn't wear much jewelry, but she did wear certain pieces given to her from her parents. So he picked up the gold chain from the jewelry shop on Diagon Alley and put it together tonight after leaving her apartment.

"It's lovely, Ron!" She said giving him a kiss.

"I know it's not our anniversary or a holiday, but I couldn't wait once I thought of it." Ron explained fingering the necklace now around her neck.

"It's perfect." She said beaming and kissing him again.


End file.
